Augmented Reality (AR) is a technology, in which a real world object viewed through a user's own eyes and a virtual object are overlapped and are then displayed. Since a video obtained by adding a virtual world, having additional information, to a real world image is shown in real time, the AR may refer to Mixed Reality (MR). Although the AR, which is a concept for complementing the real world through the virtual world, uses a virtual environment made by computer graphics, the leading role of AR is a real world environment. The computer graphics serve to additionally provide necessary information to the real world environment. The virtual reality technology allows a user to concentrate in the virtual environment, so that the user cannot see real world environment. However, the AR technology, which is implemented by mixing the real environment and a virtual object, allows a user to see the real environment, so as to provide a better sense of reality and additional information.
Accordingly there is a need for an electronic device and a method of operating the electronic device, which can stably track an object in image data in the electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.